


In Service To

by quicksparrows



Category: Fire Emblem: If | Fire Emblem: Fates
Genre: F/M, M/M, Multi, Threesome, i once read someone's review of fire emblem as being "perfect for cucks" I'm dying
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-06-18
Updated: 2016-06-18
Packaged: 2018-07-15 17:51:36
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,486
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7232656
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/quicksparrows/pseuds/quicksparrows
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Three moments in Lord Ryouma's bed.</p>
            </blockquote>





	In Service To

**Author's Note:**

> Done is better than perfect yadda yadda yadda.

.

 

 

Saizo wakes at dawn, as he usually does. He's not the first one awake, however; even without rolling over, he knows Lord Ryouma is awake. He knows because he can feel Lord Ryouma gently rubbing against Kagero, a strong and slow motion that reverberates through the mattress and tugs the blankets no matter how subtle he thinks he's being. Saizo and Kagero are much better at subtlety, Saizo knows. If they want to fuck in bed without waking someone else up, they know how to do it. They're _ninja._

As it is, though, Lord Ryouma is awake and already taking on the day. For a moment, Saizo just lays there in the blue light of the morning, all silent in Lord Ryouma's quarters. There isn't even the shuffling of servants beyond the rice paper walls, or much in the way of bird call. It's just the soft sound of blankets moving and bodies shifting, and the occasional sound of lips smacking off skin. 

Saizo thinks this is about as close as anything ever gets to "relaxing."

"Are you awake?" Lord Ryouma asks, softly.

Saizo glances over. His Lord is draped over Kagero's sleeping form, his cotton jinbei still hanging open from the night before, and his hair more tousled than usual. Kagero looks peaceful, breathing softly even with her Lord feeling her up.

"Good morning," Saizo says, sitting up on his elbows. He now notices a twinge of a headache –– how much had he drunk last night? He frowns. Perhaps a little more than usual?

"Good morning," Lord Ryouma replies, at a low rumble, barely raising his face from Kagero's neck. This, she seems to feel. She's stirring now, breathing in a little deeper, and she sleepily raises a hand to the back of Ryouma's head and arches up against him. Ryouma kisses her throat and then looks to Saizo again, eyes dark and playful. "Would you like to join me?"

"I have a headache," Saizo replies. "I'll just watch."

For now.

"Suit yourself," Lord Ryouma replies, dipping his mouth back to Kagero's throat and kissing his way down. He gets one great hand on her breast and kneads it under his fingers, and Saizo watches Kagero's eyes flutter open at that.

"Starting early, are we?" Kagero says, voice sleepy. Saizo feels a twinge of arousal when she shifts under Lord Ryouma, their bodies brushing casually, comfortably. She turns her eyes up to Lord Ryouma, the corners crinkled with a smile. 

Lord Ryouma shifts just enough to part her legs. Saizo watches her move with Ryouma easily, but her eyes flick to _him_. Her _husband_. She smiles at him as Lord Ryouma presses against her, his thick cock between her thighs, and then she moans as he presses _into_ her. It's a pleasant little thing, that moan, and Saizo rather likes how her eyes drift downward, down to meet Lord Ryouma's, before she's so overcome that she must lay her head back again. 

Saizo feels himself get hard, but he stays put. _Discipline_.

"You're sensitive in the morning," Lord Ryouma teases, as Kagero gasps.

Saizo watches her writhe under Lord Ryouma, her chin raised and eyes closed. Each heaving breath raises her chest, each thrust makes her breasts bounce. Saizo gives up on watching passively and reaches out his hand to her, and she takes it. 

They hold hands while their lord fucks her.

Balancing service to one's spouse with service to one's lord is made simpler when all three just bed together anyway.

 

* * *

 

Another morning, less blue and more yellow; the seasons are shifting, and sunrise comes earlier. Harsher. Saizo wakes to a rough palm sliding down his abdomen to the hem of his trousers –– he never sleeps nude, ever-prepared for emergency, and he knows it teases Lord Ryouma, too.

Lord Ryouma gently tugs on his earlobe with his teeth, his mouth warm and wet. Saizo feels a shiver roll down his spine, and that hand on his gut is tempting as all hell.

"We have a meeting to get to, and so we don't have time right now, Lord Ryouma," Saizo says, even though it's very tempting to sway responsibility just this once, but his duties are more important than petty things like sexual desire or orgasm. 

Lord Ryouma knows this –– of course he knows it, after all these years –– and he chuckles.

"Well, it's an order, then."

An order to stay and be fucked by his lord.

"Then my Lord's command comes first," Saizo says.

"Don't _you_ usually come first?" Lord Ryouma hums, amused.

Saizo had felt flustered the first time Lord Ryouma had made that joke, but that was some years ago. Now, Saizo just snorts and unlaces his leggings, freeing his soft cock from its trappings. Lord Ryouma isn't shy about just reaching in and grasping him, stroking him with a broad palm and firm fingers. Lord Ryouma has always been that way, confident without being cocky, trusting of his retainers' needs. Generous, even, in his own selfishness –– if he can satisfy himself and his retainers at once, then he goes about his business like it's his god-given right.

Which it is, as Lord and future-King of Hoshido, but Saizo can only admire his Lord's accomplishments and cares for so long before his Lord's busy hand takes over the forefront of his mind.

"On your belly," Lord Ryouma says. Over Saizo goes, onto his belly, and Lord Ryouma takes his hips so firmly that his fingers make little indents in Saizo's hips. Saizo always feels somewhat over-exposed with his hips in the air and his weight on his forearms, but his Lord's wish is his command.

Kagero props herself up on an elbow, watching. Her smile is playful. 

"Don't be too rough; he has recruits to train today."

Lord Ryouma runs a hand roughly up Saizo's thigh and over the curve of his ass. For a tantalizing second he thinks Lord Ryouma might linger there forever, but then his thumb passes over Saizo's asshole. He hisses, and Kagero slides closer, reaching for him as she does.

And that's how Saizo ends up sprawled on his belly, face in Kagero's lap as Lord Ryouma pounds him.

 

* * *

 

An evening, blush pink after a long day, but none have settled down for the night. Not just yet, anyhow.

"You always go red in the face when we get to this part," Lord Ryouma comments. "Your cheeks are nearly as red as your hair."

Saizo drops his gaze and grumbles, but Ryouma's hand is warm on his cheek and so he doesn't put any distance between them. Kagero is already playfully kissing up Ryouma's other thigh, and so Saizo gets to work as well.

Lord Ryouma's skin is salty-sweet, last night's bath fading to the shenanigans they've been up to this morning, and Saizo's lips coast over inch after inch. The soft hair, the suppleness of skin over well-trained muscle, the scent –– Saizo works along it hungrily, slipping into the exaltation of this kind of duty. He meets with Kagero at Lord Ryouma's cock, their faces on each side, and Kagero gets her hand on his shaft first. He adds his without a second thought, his fingers brushing Kagero's. She laughs at the back of her throat, close-lipped.

Kisses get a little sloppier, here, faces nestled into the crook of Lord Ryouma's groin, but with sloppiness there is exuberance, excitement. Kagero works her way up the side of Ryouma's shaft while Saizo lingers at the base, nose buried in Lord Ryouma's dark curls. Each stripe of his tongue gets the slightest shiver in response.

Lord Ryouma has one hand on each of their heads, fingers firm in their hair. 

"Each other, too," he groans, directing their faces together, and so Saizo kisses Kagero for a brief but lingering moment. Her lips are soft, her tongue firm as it swipes into his mouth, and Lord Ryouma lets out a low moan before they both go back to attending to him.

"Who first, my lord?" Kagerou asks, low and breathy.

"Saizo, I think," Lord Ryouma says, fondly, and he turns his attention to Saizo quite quickly, his hand sliding to the base of Saizo's neck as Saizo shifts up higher on his knees. 

"Yes, my lord," Saizo murmurs. He lifts his chin at Ryouma's beckoning, and he obediently opens his mouth, both hands on his lord's thighs. 

Lord Ryouma immediately thrusts his cock into his mouth without any other preamble. Saizo doesn't even flinch, taking his Lord's cock shallowly at first, the shaft already slick from Kagero's mouth. He doesn't gag –– not these days, anyway, what with all the "training sessions" –– but Ryouma expects the best, and with a firm hand at that. Saizo rises even higher on his knees, rocking back and forth with each pull of his lips, and Ryouma's grip tightens in his hair.

Saizo can take pride in his most receptive, yielding mouth.


End file.
